


Dignitaries

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Pillow Talk [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Love, Softness, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Rayla collapsed back onto the bed, letting out a long, relieved breath.“Why did I let you talk me into that,” she sighed, flicking her foot so her shoe fell off.“You volunteered!” Callum said, tugging off his formal jacket.“Yeah, don’t ever let me do it again,” she said, kicking off her other shoe.After a meeting of all the human kingdoms, Rayla and Callum talk.





	Dignitaries

Rayla collapsed back onto the bed, letting out a long, relieved breath.  
“Why did I let you talk me into that,” she sighed, flicking her foot so her shoe fell off.  
“You volunteered!” Callum said, tugging off his formal jacket.  
“Yeah, don’t ever let me do it again,” she said, kicking off her other shoe.  
Callum let out a huff of laughter, dropping to sit beside her.  
“We appreciated the support,” he said with a grin.  
Rolling her eyes, she gave him a light shove.

Callum clambered to his feet again, starting to tug off his formalwear.  
“You get used to it,” he said, “I would not recommend sleeping in that dress though.”  
“I wasn’t going to,” she said, rolling her eyes.  
“But really,” he said, “I’m glad you were there.”  
Pushing herself up from the bed, Rayla stretched. Curling her arms around his shoulders, Rayla pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
“Don’t ever expect it again,” she said.  
Callum snorted, before helping her get the dress off.

The two of them collapsed back on the bed with a groan. Rayla shuffled over to splay herself across Callum’s chest, propping her chin up to look at him. His hand lazily draped over her waist, the other rubbing his eyes with a groan. Rayla really didn’t mind going to the summit, although she wasn’t all that interested in the details of human politics, she would always be happy to support Callum and Ezran. Especially as it was Ezran’s first summit after coming of age, he needed all the support he could get. It was the staring that bothered her.

She’d had an uncomfortable prickle on the back of her neck for the whole time she was there. She could feel hostile eyes on her the whole time she was there, causing Rayla to be much more jumpy than she would have liked. Spending time with Callum and Ezran was supposed to be relaxing, or at the very least pleasant. Yeah, she wouldn’t be going to anymore summits any time soon.

“It wasn’t too bad was it?” Callum asked, rubbing up and down her spine absently.  
Shifting around slightly, Rayla propped herself up so she was leaning over Callum. His cheeks began to go a little pink as she smiled, leaning down she pressed a kiss on his lips.  
“It was fine, don’t worry, I still love you,” she said, nipping lightly at his bottom lip before settling back on his chest, “Not a big fan of the staring but I can live with it.”  
Callum groaned, “Well…it’s not like it was unexpected…?”  
Rayla snorted, “I guess not.”

“Queen Aanya congratulated us on our engagement,” Rayla said, “I may have accidentally crashed into her.”  
“Thant was nice of her,” he said, “And you’re lucky it wasn’t someone else.”  
“I know,” Rayla groaned, “I was trying not to crash into someone else…she’s the only one who’s said anything.”  
“Hey,” Callum protested, “Ezran congratulated us.”  
“I don’t know if it counts if he already knew,” Rayla smiled.  
“It counts,” Callum said.  
“In fact,” Rayla said, “I don’t think he ever said congratulations, just…finally.”  
“It was implied,” he replied.  
Rayla laughed, shuffling around slightly to get more comfortable.  
“Alright, the congratulations was implied.”  
“You’re only agreeing because you want to sleep,” Callum said.  
“Would I ever?” Rayla said.  
Callum snorted, wrapping his other arm over her shoulders.

There was a long pause and for a moment, Rayla thought he’d fallen asleep.  
“Claudia and Soren congratulated us,” Callum said, “And you haven’t got a reply from Runaan yet…”  
Rayla let out a long breath, smiling lightly.  
“Alright, I’ll give you Claudia and Soren,” she said, “But again, no reply from Runaan.”  
“He’ll congratulate us,” Callum said.  
“I like your confidence,” Rayla replied.  
“He loves you and wants you to be happy,” Callum said, making Rayla laugh with the confidence in his voice.  
“Alright, I will accept Runaan,” she said, shaking her head slightly.  
“See, that’s…three people,” he said, “More than enough, and we haven’t even announced it to everyone yet, I’m sure we’ll get more.”  
“Ok…ok…” she huffed out a light laugh, “Can I sleep now?”  
She didn’t need to look up to know he was smiling.  
“Alright, alright,” he said.

She shuffled around a little, accidently digging her elbow into his side, making Callum groan.  
“Sorry,” she said, finally resting her head on his shoulder.  
“Comfortable?” Callum said.  
“Very,” she said, lazily running her fingers over his collarbone, “Do you think they think I’ll murder you on our wedding night?”  
“Good thing they don’t know we already share a bed, would probably blow their minds,” Callum replied.  
Rayla snorted, “Tell them it’s not a political marriage.”  
Callum huffed out a breath of laughter, “Go ahead if you want to cause about a hundred simultaneous heart attacks.”  
Rayla knew she couldn’t please all the humans, but as she listened to Callum’s huffs of laughter, she knew she didn’t want, or need too.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Tagging and writing a summary for this was so difficult...there's not really a plot, only relationship fluff and nothing else. It's just...a thing?
> 
> I might turn this into a series? I'll just see how well it does and decide after that.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
